Lily's Final Answer
by Jayde Lerch
Summary: Lily and James FanFic! FINISHED STORY! Please read & review it would be greatly appreciated. Lily is sick and tired of James always asking her out, she has ALWAYS said no...but what if she said...FINISHED
1. Lily Gets Her Pin

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 1 – Lily Gets Her Pin_

Lily awoke with a soft tapping noise on her window. She fell out of her bed and stumped to the window. A beautiful snowy white owl came swooping in as Lily opened the window. As the owl was perched on a bedpost, it stuck out its talon signaling Lily to take the heavy parchment off of its leg. Lily untied the parchment, stroked the silky feathers on the owl, and gave it a grape from the bunch she hadn't finished from the previous night. The owl nipped her finger affectionately before leaving to go back to where it came from.

Before Lily read the letter, she decided to jump into the shower. She came out of the shower and went into her room. She was still not fully awake. She then took a glance at her calendar and jumped. It was September 1st, which means she gets to go back to Hogwarts today.

"Hey Glenda," Petunia said referring to The Wizard of Oz. "Mum says you gotta leave in an hour!"

"I may be Glenda, but at least I'm not the ugly Wicked Witch of the West." Lily replied.

Petunia just "hmphed" and stomped away. Lily, with a quick flick of her wand, dried her flaming red hair. It was now lying flat on her back. Lily walked into her closet and picked out a nice outfit to wear to the train station because she could not just show up in her Hogwarts uniform. That would receive too much unwanted attention. She then ran downstairs to have a quick piece of toast and jelly. Lily sat to the right of Petunia and summoned the jelly because it was on the counter.

"Put that thing away you _freak_!" Petunia said spitefully.

"Or…how about I stick it straight up you…"

"LILY EVANS! I do not want to hear you speaking to your sister like that…so hold you tongue!" Mrs. Evans yelled.

"Sorry Mum." Lily replied.

Petunia sniggered. Lily quickly finished and went back into her room. She gathered all of her books and put them in her trunk. She also put in her neatly laundered robes and any other necessities she'll need during her final year at Hogwarts.

'Jeez, I wonder when I'll be receiving my Head Girl pin' she thought.

Then she peered out her window and then remembered she has a letter sitting on her desk waiting for it to be opened. Lily picked up the letter and opened it carefully. A shiny, gold pin fell out. It was her Head Girl pin! She had been waiting for it for so long. Lily wondered why it had taken so long to get to her. The was also a note attached with looping handwriting.


	2. Entering Platform 9 34

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 2 – Entering Platform 9¾_

_Miss Evans,_

_My apologies. I am sorry this took so long to arrive. Also, there will be a brief Head's meeting approximately 10 minutes after the train departs. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She neatly fastened the pin on her sweater and levitated the trunk downstairs. Her father took the trunk and led everyone, except Petunia, to the car. Before Lily got into the car, she noticed Petunia was staring at her from her bedroom window. Lily looked up at her, smiled a sarcastic but sweet looking smile, blew a hatful kiss, and waved goodbye. Petunia looked irritated and closed her curtain.

Twenty minutes had passed and Lily was saying goodbye to her mum and dad. Mr. Evans had gotten Lily a cart. Lily heaved her trunk onto the cart. She casually walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Lily Evans! Oh my goodness, how are you?" Her friend Elise called to her.

"Hey Elise! I'm great! How are you?" Lily replied.

"I'm doing awesome!" Elise smiled.

"Hey guys! Long time no see. How were your summers?" Skyler found Elise and Lily.

"Great!" Both Lily and Elise said in unison.

"Oh look, its Rosie…Hey Rosie, over here!" Skyler called.

Rosie walked over. Finally, the Fantastic Four girls were back together. Lily Evans, Elise Picket, Skyler Bonvo, and Rosie Witters were the four most popular, smartest, and hottest girls at Hogwarts. Lily was known for her wit, intellect, and her red hair. Skyler was known for her style because she knew what was popular and not. Elise was known for her pep talks, her brightness, and encouraging smiles. Finally, Rosie was known for her shining eyes, beautiful looks, and hot body. These characteristics sometimes attracted certain unwanted company. Basically, it attracted just the Maurders…and to the Fantastic Four, there were unwanted.

There were four boys, known as the Maurders. The Maurders were known as the hottest boys at Hogwarts. There was also the most egotistical. James Potter was the leader. He had sexy, wind blown, jet black hair. He was the captain and seeker to the Gryffindor's quidditch team. Everyone knows that he has had a thing for Lily since second year and he has asked her out over 100 times! Each and every time Lily has said some sort of version of no. Next in line is Sirius Black. Sirius was a very cocky guy. He thought he was the cutest guy, even thought Rosie does think this to be true. Sirius was probably the only guy who could keep James on task, or better yet, Sirius was always off task with James. Remus Lupin was probably the only smart one in the group. He always made sure that James and Sirius would never go over the line. Remus let them go up to the line, but never over it. Lastly, and probably least, there was Peter. There isn't much to say about Peter. He was like a disgustingly nasty rat. He was always following the other three. You could say he was always just there.

James and Sirius loved to pull pranks on anyone dumb enough, like the first through fifth years for example, to fall for them. A skinny, pale, Slytherin named Severus Snape was their main target. They just loved picking on him and embarrassing him in front of the entire school. Probably just to impress the Fantastic Four. They were never really impressed; they always just found it extremely annoying.


	3. On the Train

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 3 – On the Train_

Elise, Lily, Skyler, and Rosie boarded the train. They found a compartment at the back of the train. They all sat down and began discussing their summers. Lily had to spend all summer at home with her muggle sister. Rosie went to Australia to visit her cousins, Jessie and Robbie. Skyler went to New York, America to see what kind of wizarding communities they had there. She said she found it captivating. Elise said she stayed at home as well, but had a lot of fun learning about her family history.

"Well my summer was great!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Well don't worry; we'll make sure you're never stuck with your sister all summer again!" Skyler said.

"Did I mention, I'm the Head Girl!" Lily declared.

"Oh my goodness Lils, that's awesome!" Rosie exclaimed!

"Yeah, congratulations _Lils_!" Sirius came in.

"Don't call me Lils." Lily said.

"Fine! So, _Lils_, do you know who the Head Boy is?" Sirius asked but already knowing the answer.

"No, who is it?"

"So, Rosie, you're going to tutor me again this year, right?" Sirius said completely ignoring Lily.

"Yeah, if you want me to." Rosie said turning red.

"Well, I'd love to stay," Lily said. "But I have to go to a meeting in the Head's compartment."

Lily made her way to the front where the Head Boy/Girl's compartment was. She opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Well…hello!" James said slyly.

"Potter, what are you doing in here, this is the _Head's_ compartment!" Lily said.

"Well, looks like I'm in the right place then."

"What?" Lily said shocked. "Why would Dumbledore make you a Head?"

"Let's see, I get good marks, I'm a great leader because I am captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, and when I do those ingenious pranks that I know you and the rest of Fantastic Four loves, I am pretty precise and organized." James listed.

"Fine, we're going to have to get along then. I will have to learn to deal with your arrogant ways, and you will have to deal with me." Lily said.

"Oh, I'm sure I will love to deal with you." James said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Potter!"

"When you got your pin, you did get that little side note that said the Head Girl had to go out with the Head Boy, didn't you?" James tried.

"Potter! Shut it! For the thousandth time, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH SOMEONE AS COCKY AND CONCIEDED AND HEARLTESS AS YOU!" Lily shouted.

"Aww, Lily, you're right. I don't have a heart…because you stole it." James said.

A minute passed in complete silence as Lily thought if James was serious about saying she stole his heart away. A few more moments later Dumbledore walked into the compartment.


	4. Lily's Act

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 4 – Lily's Act_

"Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Hope you two are doing well." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, thank you." Lily responded.

"Well I only have a minute for I must get back to the school. After the feast, come up to the teacher's table and I will tell you everything you need to know. On the way up to the front doors, however, you must ride in the very front carriage. Well, I shall be seeing you to in a few hours." Dumbledore finished.

With that, Dumbledore was gone. Before James could say anything, Lily was out the door. Two minutes later, she was back in the compartment with her friends and thankfully Sirius was gone. Lily sat down and the topic of conversation was Rosie and her fancy with Sirius.

"…C'mon Rosie, you totally like Sirius. Don't deny it. Why don't you just ask him out already?" Skyler said.

"Because I don't like him." Rosie stated while blushing like mad.

"I personally don't think you should act upon this little infatuation. Sirius is a slime ball, just like the rest of the Marauders." Lily said.

"Lils, just because James is a jerk, doesn't mean they all are." Elise chimed in.

"Well how about instead of talking about Rosie's crush, we talk about your little crush on…" Lily was cut off.

"Lily! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Elise panicked.

"Tell what? That you have a major crush on REMUS LUPIN!" Lily said.

"Whoa! Ladies, since when has Elise had a crush on Moony?" James overheard.

"If you tell anyone, I will curse you so fast not even your bloody broom could keep up." Lily said threateningly.

"You know Evans, I won't tell anyone about Rosie's little crush on Padfoot and Elise's on Moony, if you go out with me." James said almost certain Lily would agree.

Lily got about an inch away from James. She started to act flirty and also acted as if she was about to kiss him. The Fantastic Four watched Lily in disbelief as she was making a move on James.

"Well James," Lily said with a giggle. "When you make it sound so powerful like that," She said getting even closer and James getting even more excited. "My answer is most definitely going to be…….NO!" Lily finished laughing and sitting back down.

"Wow Lils, all I really have to say is wow." Rosie said still amazed.

"Thanks." Responded Lily with a slight smile.

"Well I'm hurt!" James said disappointed.

"Potter, I would go out with Snap before I ever went out with a twit like you."

"If that's how it's going to be, Evans, looks like I'll have to spill this juicy information to the rest of the Marauders!" James said with a laugh.

He was out of the compartment before Lily could curse him.

"Oh my goodness. Elise, Rosie, I'm SO sorry!" Lily apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. I should've just agreed. I'm such a horrible friend."

"Lily stop it! It's ok, they would've found out sooner or later." Elise said.

"Yeah, Lils, no need to apologize. We love you!" Rosie said.

"Lils, when you put on that little show for us, it seemed something in you wanted to kiss James and you seemed to want to say yes to his offer." Elise stated.

I'm answering my review(s) so far!

thedominator: Why is it that James always has to be a jerk? Oh well, your story has been good so far. applause

A/N: Thanks for saying my story is good so far…YAY applause for me! Well James isn't ALWAYS going to be a jerk…lol… you'll just have to read more of my story. They will have their equal share of jerkiness (if that's a word…lol). I think he is portrayed as the more jerky one because he is apart of a very popular group at school and he has a reputation to keep. So thanks again for reviewing my story!

_**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! THANKS A BUNCH!** _


	5. Truth or Dare? Part I

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 5 – Truth or Dare?_

"Yeah, I don't think so.! I loathe every bit of Potter and I want nothing to do with him." Lily said furiously.

"I agree with Elise, but you can think whatever you want to think." Skyler said with a smile.

"Ok, can we please change the subject or…" Rosie started, but Remus interrupted.

"Hello girls." Remus said while smiling at Elise.

James obviously told Sirius and Remus about the crushes. Elise just looked down at the floor and was glowing a scarlet shade of red.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" Skyler said.

"I just stopped by to say 'hi' and to see if you four lovely ladies would like to join me and the others in the Marauders compartment."

Elise and Rosie looked at Skyler and Lily hoping they'd say yes. Lily owed them for telling their crushes aloud, so hesitantly she agreed. Skyler could care less so she answered.

"Yeah, sure, we could use a couple laughs."

The four girls followed Remus to the Marauders' compartment.

"Moony, we send you out for a snack and you come back with a whole meal. Jeez." Sirius said slyly.

"Where is number 4?" Lily asked.

"Who? You mean Wormtail? He isn't around much anymore. Oh well." James said with a hint of anger.

He was still a bit angry with Lily for what she did to him. Sirius told everyone to sit down and make themselves feel right at home. Remus sat down first. Rosie went and sat down next to Sirius, Elise sat next to Remus, and Skyler sat on the other side of Remus. Lily was still standing in the doorway when she noticed everyone was seated but her. There was only one seat left and it was next to…oh no…James. Everyone was staring at Lily, then to James and the empty seat, then back to Lily.

"It's ok Evans, I don't bite." James said.

"Watch out for Moony; though, he may bite." Sirius said jokingly to Elise.

Everyone laughed except Remus and Lily. Lily sighed and went to sit next to James.

"Would anyone be up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

Everyone agreed.

"I'll start by asking." Skyler said.

"Ok, fine, you can start." Sirius said.

"Umm… Elise! Truth or Dare?" Skyler asked.

"Truth." Elise stated.

"Ok. Tell us who you have a crush on, and make sure everyone can hear."

"Re-Remus." She very softly said under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said…I LIKE REMUS LUPIN!" She said nearly at the top of her lungs.

Elise realized what she just did and turned red and looked down. Remus gently put his fingers under her chin to lift her head up. Her eyes met his and Remus kissed her on the lips very softly and sweet. Everyone clapped and whistled for the two. It was now Elise's turn to ask.

"Sirius, Truth or Dare?" Elise asked.

"Dare, of course." Sirius replied.

"Ooo…let me think. I dare you to… full on snog Rosie if she agrees, even though I know she will."

Rosie looked at Sirius and Sirius looked back at her. Sirius leaned in and began kissing her gently, but then soon it became a little rougher. It was definitely full on snogging. It had been 3 minutes and they were still at it like dogs. Skyler stood up and split the new couple apart. She then sat down in her seat. It was now Sirius's turn to ask someone, but who to ask?

"LILY!" Sirius said.

"Huh?" Lily replied.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I never back out on a good dare." Lily said.

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I have the perfect dare for you." Sirius said.

"And this dare would be…?" Lily was waiting.

"Prongs, this will benefit you as well." Sirius cracked a wide smile.


	6. Truth or Dare? Part II

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 6 – Truth or Dare? Part II_

"Ok, fine. C'mon Potter, we have a dare to complete." Lily said while dragging James to her compartment.

"Lily, you don't have to do this." James said as soon as they got into the compartment.

James sat down.

"I know I don't _have _to do anything, nut maybe I want to." Lily said while sitting on James's lap.

"Evans, I thought you didn't like me. You said that you'd date Snivellus before you ever dated me."

"Well, if you don't want me to do this, I'll just go." Lily declared.

"Well _I _want this, but I don't think _you _want this." James said.

"You know, I should really tell you the truth James." Lily said. "Ever since that act I pulled on you, my friends made me realize that maybe I really do like you." Lily leaned in and began snogging James.

Ten minutes passed and finally Sirius and Remus were in the compartment doorway staring open mouthed at the sight they saw.

"Li-Lily... Pr-Prongs?" Sirius stumbled while still in shock.

They saw Lily and James sin one of the most intense snogging sessions they had ever seen!

Sirius spoke up, "LILY! PRONGS!"

"What? Oh, sorry." Lily said out of breath.

"Hey Lily?" James said. "Will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Potter, no!"

"Whoa, Lils, you completed the dare alright, you also totally messed with Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Sorry Potter, it was just to complete a simple, for fun, dare."

Lily took one look at James's heartbroken face and felt truly guilty. James has never looked so depressed in his entire life. He was beyond doubt hurt.

'How could I have done this to him? I should have never decided to do this dare. I really damaged his feelings.' Lily thought.

"Listen, James, I'm really sorry." Lily said.

"Evans, you crossed the line this time." James said in excessive rage and stormed out of the compartment.

"Oh my goodness, what have I done!" Lily said.

Elise, Rosie, and Skyler walked back into their compartment. The rest of the train ride was in total silence. The girls all changed into their robes as the train was coming to a stop. Everyone got out of the train and started loading up the carriages. Lily walked to the first carriage and get in like Dumbledore had instructed to do so. When Lily sat down, she noticed James was across from her. James was still upset with Lily.


	7. Hand in Hand

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 7 – Hand in Hand_

"Look, James, I'm sorry!"

"Save it Lily. I thought you were different, but I guess you are just a jerk." James said.

"Again, I'm REALLY sorry. I wanted to ask you something…" Lily trailed off.

"Yes? And what is it you want to ask me?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Lily asked in all seriousness.

"Are you serious Lily? Or are you again, just trying to mess with me?"

Lily got up and sat next to James.

"Lily, if you are serious about wanting to go out with me, then yeah, I'll go out with you." James said with a slight smile.

Lily smiled back and gave James a "for real" sweet kiss on the cheek.

The carriages pulled up to the doors of Hogwarts. Lily and James walked in the school hand in hand. People stared as they walked together. Elise, Sirius, Remus, Rosie, and Skyler met up with Lily and James. The second they saw their fingers interlocked, they started asking all sorts of questions. Lily and James just smiled at each other and kept saying they talked through their issues.

Everyone walked into the Great Hall. Lily and James sat next to each other, Rosie and Sirius sat across the table from them, and Skyler met up with Lothar Britt, and sat to the right of James and Lily. Lothar is also in Gryffindor. Remus and Elise sat to the left of Sirius and Rosie.

Dumbledore stood up after all of the first years were sorted and said a few words.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and the hall erupted in a boom of cheers and whistles. The tables filled with food. We all dug in. After about an hour and a half of talking about any random thing and eating, the tables cleared and Dumbledore stood up once again.

"A few announcements before you all sleep. Please note, that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students."

A bunch of loud groans cam from Sirius and James.

"Yes Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, it is even forbidden to you. Now, please give a round of applause and send out your congratulations to Mr. Potter and Miss Evans for becoming the Head Boy/Girl."

Loud cheers erupted from everyone except the Slytherin table.

"You will be receiving your schedules during breakfast tomorrow morning. Now go and rest for we all have a big and exciting day ahead of us tomorrow." Dumbledore finished.

With that final note, everyone got up to go to their dormitories. Lily and James, however, went to the Professor's table to receive duties and instructions from Dumbledore before they went up to Gryffindor tower to sleep. Lily wanted to tell Skyler, Rosie, and Elise everything that happened in the last few hours.

JUST ANSWERING MY REVIEWS!

**MOMOnthedownlow: **AHH! This is chrissy, lol, case ya couldn't tell! nice story! im sad that your in london right now but i hope at least you read this review and know that i miss you and that youve written another successful story, let me know what the other reviews have to say!

A/N: Aww…thanks chrissy….you are one of the people who supported me and encouraged me to write….so thanks a WHOLE bunch…I LOVE YA SO MUCH…. Thanks so saying ive written another successful story, that means the WORLD to me…I love ya so much, and ill miss you to while im in london, but ill still call ya and IM ya… and ill be back on Saturday n e ways…so ya… lol!

**presbush:** Pretty good. I like the plot so far, but the descriptions of the characters are a little too dramatic. They make the story interesting though, so don't change them.

A/N: Thanks of liking my plot. It took me FOREVER to figure it out. I like dramatic, so I like the descriptions of the characters…lol….but u r entitled to your opinion… I'm extremely happy that you like my story and that you find it interesting…I hope you keep reading it and enjoy it more and more as I keep writing…… and don't worry, I wont change them lol! Thanks again!

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	8. New Dormitories

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 8 – New Dormitories_

"Hello Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. I only have a few minutes to tell you your responsibilities, duties, and to show you to your common room. So if you'd come with me…" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"Excuse me Professor, but we already know where Gryffindor common room is." Lily said a little confused.

"Yes, well, you two won't be staying there any more."

James and Lily were tremendously befuddled. They thought they would be sleeping with all of their friends in Gryffindor.

"Now if you'd come with me, I'd like to show you to your common room and promptly describe all of your duties. Dumbledore spoke while they all started walking.

"Alrighty then. Pay close attention to where your dormitories are while I'm talking. You will receive three passwords: one for your common room, Gryffindor's common room, and to my office. You password for your common room is 'Puddlemore United'. I chose this because you both favor this team and you are both on the quidditch team. Gryffindor's password is 'Red Caps', and finally, the password to my office is 'Fizzing Whizbees'. Quite delicious, don't you think?" Dumbledore smiled.

"There will be a Halloween, Christmas, and Yule Ball this year. You will get together with the prefects and decide upon food, music, and decorations. Of course, you two will get all of the final decisions. Also, it is tradition that the Head Boy and Head Girl start each and every ball off by dancing with one another in front of all guests. Starting tonight, you two, together, will be patrolling the castle. If any problems arise, just come to my office. You will be starting at 9 pm and ending at midnight. This will happen every other day except on weekends. Curfew for you two will be midnight on school days and no curfew on weekends. If you abuse this privilege, I will enforce a strict 10:00 pm curfew on weekends. Ah, here we are. Welcome to your common room. Just say your password and walk right in, but first, you have direct access to the library and kitchens. Now go on in and find your private bedrooms. Have a nice night." Dumbledore completed.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is SO short…don't worry…ill make it longer next time. I wanna answer my reviews now, so here goes!

**Mustang7:** This is HILARIOUS! I hope I can write like this when I try... You're now on my Favorite Authors list and I hope to read more from you! UPDATE!

A/N: Thanks person… Thanks for adding me to your Fav. Authors….that means A LOT to me! LOL! I'm sure you can write like this if you just spend a little time on it. I write so well because I just sit down for hours on end (literally) and I write. I don't pay attention in some classes just to write and I normally stay up till 2 am so I can just write! What can I say? I LOVE TO WRITE…. Don't worry I will update!

**Jane:** great story plz up date soon

A/N: I'll update as much as I can, I promise you that!

**Cassandra:** I really really liked it. Is that the end? I hope not because it is a great story. Very similiar yet very different. Keep going.

A/N: no, Cassandra, this is not even close to the end. Lol. I have plenty more to come…don't you worry about that…lol. Thanks for being a fan!

**olgreeneyes******OMG Lily was a total jerk to James! Who snogs someone and then says no to a date. I mean, you make out with him, but you can't spend one afternoon with him? Sheesh. Well, the story is awesome and I like it a lot. keep on writing!

A/N: thanks for liking my story. I enjoy writing it! IK IK I make Lily seem like a jerk…but James was being jerky back…lol

**Cat Meeeow****** Very nice story! Keep it up! Its really cute, and you've got great cliffhangers at the end of each chapter. Love it!

A/N: What can I say? I love to keep my readers on the edge of their seats. It's interesting what kind of responses I get when I twist up the story line. I love to do it. Thanks for liking my story, and keep reading!

**Pura Vida:** I like the story, its very clever. The truth or dare thing is cool...I have nothing to write! Oh, does everyone know that Lupin's a werewolf? Wasn't that all, secretive? Just askin'.

A/N: Yes, it is secretive. What I was trying to have Sirius do was make a little inside joke among him, Prongs, and Moony…that's all…… I'm really sorry to hear that you have writers block, I actually get that all the time. I either have nothing to write, or I have too many ideas and I cannot put them on paper bcuz I cannot get them organized. It's ok though, itll come to you when the time is right!

**Siriuslover:** I have read so many messed up fic's on lily and James that it is such a relief to read a good fic on them for once. I really like this fic. Its funny, quick and romantic. Plz keep on writing

A/N: LOL! Thanks siriuslover…… ik there are a lot of fics that are waaaaay weird, but thanks for liking mine!  KEEP ON READING PLEASE!

**JSRfan: **hi! i really like it. but can u please make the chapters longer

A/N: Sorry they are so short… I just try to divvy up what I have…lol I write it in a composition notebook before I put it on here, so of course I try to make the chapter long…..well thanks for the review, ill try to make them longer!

**T E A:** i love the story! please say it's going to continue!

A/N: O IT WILL DEFINITELY CONTINUE! Im not even CLOSE to being finished!

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS GUYS! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING…….THANKS AGAIN!_**


	9. Puddlemore United

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 9 – 'Puddlemore United'_

"Puddlemore United." Lily said firmly to the painting.

The door swung open and unveiled a beautiful scarlet red room. Lily and James walked in and stared open mouthed at all of the pictures of previous Heads and the fireplace made of stone. There were two large oak desks on each side of the room. There were two black leather chairs and a loveseat that surrounded the stone fireplace.

"James, this is so beautiful." Lily said in awe.

"I know you are." James declared.

"Thank you, but I meant the common room."

They walked together to the first of four doors. As they entered, they saw a queen sized bed with silk red sheets. Next to the bed there was a bookshelf filled with all of Lily's favorite books. There were also posters of her favorite quidditch teams and favorite wizarding bands all over the walls. Her trunk was at the end of the bed. Lily walked over to her closet to peer inside. It was just big enough for her to walk in and fit all of her belongings in it.

Lily and James went on to the next door. They opened it up to find a very large bathroom. There was a shower in the corner with a clear glass door. In the other corner, there was a swimming pool sized bathtub with approximately 12 faucets. On one wall there was a silver loo with gold trim. On the opposing wall, there were two silver sinks with multiple cabinets. In these cabinets, there were enough hair care products to last a life time. There were also more make-up items than a girl could ever ask for.

Lily smiled at James and went to the next door. This was clearly James's bedroom. It had all of the same things as Lily's room only the bookshelf was filled with books about quidditch and pranking. And the posters on the walls were of famous seekers and his favorite quidditch teams.

They finally went to the last door. When they opened it, they found a very small staircase leading downwards with two doors on the end of it. James and Lily tried the one to the right first. They opened it up and were greeted by many happy house-elves. This was clearly the kitchens. They grabbed a snack, thanked the house-elves, and went to the door to the left. When they opened it, there were at least 100 bookcases lining the walls. This was the library.

They went back into the common room. They had about an hour before they had to start patrolling; also, it was a Friday, so they had no curfew for tonight. They had decided to spend this hour by going to Gryffindor common room to see their friends.

Ten minutes had passed and they were in from of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Red Cap." James said before the portrait swung open.

"Lily! Prongs! Hey, where've you two been and why aren't your trunks in our dormitories?" Sirius called.

James explained everything while Lily went up to her friends' dormitory.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Lily asked.

"Lils! Hey! Why isn't your trunk here?" Rosie asked.

"Well, Potter and I have to share our own common room now." Lily explained.

"I see. So, what's going on with you and James now?" Why were you two holding hands earlier?" Rosie asked.

Lily explained the whole carriage ride and that James and her are going out now.

"Lily, I thought you loathed James?" Elise was confused.

"I did, but when I rejected him after that stupid dare, I saw a different side in him. He seemed almost normal. I don't know, I just I just saw what I needed to see in him and thought I should give him a chance. So, I asked him out while we were in the carriage together, and he said yes." Lily explained.

"Let's go to the common room and see if the Marauders are down there." Elise suggested.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

The Fantastic Four went down the spiral staircase and met up with the Marauders.

"Hello Elise, hello ladies." Remus greeted the girls.

"Hey Remus!" Rose said back.

Rosie went to sit on Sirius's lap, Elise sat on Remus's lap, Skyler sat in a comfy arm chair, and Lily sat next to James, grabbed his hand, and kissed him ever so softly on the cheek. James smiled at her. Lily and James turned their heads to find everyone staring at them. Apparently their friends aren't used to the idea of the two of them being together yet. Lily and James just smiled at them.

"So you two are really together now?" Remus asked.

James looked at Lily and Lily gazed back. James looked deep into her emerald green eyes and said, "Yeah, I believe we are."

"Finally! Jeez! It took you two long enough!" Rose said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily responded while breaking eye contact with James.

"Never mind." Rosie said.

"So, tell us about this new common room and when we get to see it!" Sirius said.

James and Lily told them all about their remarkable dormitories.

"You know what would be a wicked idea?" Lily pondered.

"What?" Everyone responded.

"We should have a little slumber party!" Lily said excited.

"What's a slumber party?" James asked confused.

"It's a sleepover! Let's have one James, please!" Lily replied.

"That's a cool idea!" Skyler said.

"So how about next week Friday? Come around 7:00 pm. Skyler, invite Lothar as well. Is that ok with everyone?" Lily told everyone.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! Count Sirius and me in for sure!" Rosie said and kissed Sirius.

"Count on me and Lothar coming!" Skyler said.

"Include Elise and me!" Remus added.

"YAY! So everyone is coming! Well, James and I have to go and patrol now. Catch you all later!" Lily said.

"Yep, got to go!" James added.

Everyone said goodbye.

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! I LOVE YA'LL!**_


	10. First Patrol

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 10 - First Patrol_

James and Lily left the Gryffindor common room and decided to just walk around. Yes, they were patrolling, but they just called it a walk. They walked hand in hand while discussing anything from books to music to social events. They decided upon the topic of the Halloween ball.

"So, this Halloween ball is coming up pretty quickly. We should really start planning for it." Lily said.

"Yeah, you're right! So what should we do about mus-?"

THUD! Followed by a fit of giggles. Lily gripped James's hand a little tighter because she was frightened.

"Ja-James, Wh-what was that?" Lily stumbled.

"I don't know. It came from over there." He pointed over to a statue of an intricate golden sphinx.

James let go of Lily's hand and walked towards the statue. Lily walked behind him. James crept behind the statue and saw an interesting sight. James signaled Lily to come and take a look. Lily walked up to James and started to laugh hysterically. They saw Sirius and Rosie. Sirius and Rosie were full on snogging. Lily and James couldn't help but laugh. Rosie looked up and was surprised to see her best friend staring at her.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt this little 'tutoring session', but you are supposed to be in your common room. It is past your curfew. Sorry guys, but I'll have to take five points each. I'm really sorry guys!" James said.

"Sorry James, sorry Lils, we'll just go." Sirius said.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Rosie called as they walked away.

"Well we're done patrolling in 10 minutes. You want to just go for a walk now?" James asked.

"Not tonight James. I'm really tired. Let's head back to our common room." Lily replied.

"Alright." James said while taking a hold of Lily's hand.

They walked into their common room and kissed one another goodnight and went to bed.

Lily awoke with the sun shining on her face. She slowly got up and got on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and flip-flops. She walked out of her room and into James's. He was still asleep, so Lily walked over to him and began whispering in his ear.

"James, it's time to wake up!"

"Wha? Lily? Oh hey! Good morning beautiful!" James said.

Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry up and wake up, its breakfast time and we have to receive our schedules." Lily said.

Lily exited the room and went into the bathroom. She flicked her wand and her blazing red hair went up into a loose ponytail. Lily then went into the common room to find James waiting for her. He offered his hand to her and she graciously took it. They walked to the Great Hall together.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius called.

"Hey Padfoot, how was your night?" James asked while winking at him.

They all went and sat down together. Remus and Elise walked in and joined them. They all grabbed a few pieces of toast and jelly. Lily conjured up a cup of coffee and grabbed James's hand.

"You want to go for a walk outside?" she asked him.

James agreed and said goodbye to all of their friends. Lily walked James outside. They were walking in silence for five minutes when they sat on a bench by the pond.

"James…umm…I need to talk about _us_." Lily said.

Her eyes began to water and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lily, what is it?" James wiped the tear from her cheek.

She sniffed, "I'm so sorry!" She began to cry and ran away.

"Lily! Wait!" James called after her.

Lily just kept running. She needed someone to talk to. She needed to find her friends, and fast!


	11. Lily's Confusion

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 11 – Lily's Confusion_

James ran into the Great Hall to find only Remus and Sirius.

"Prongs, why was Lily crying?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, what'd you do this time?" Sirius added.

"Shut up! I need to find her!" James was frustrated.

"Wait! We'll come with!" Remus said.

The Marauders ran out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Red Cap!" The boys shouted in unison.

They walked in to find the common room completely empty. Since they cannot get into the girls' dormitories, all they could do was wait.

Up in the dorms, Lily was still sobbing.

"Lils, what's wrong?" Elise asked in concern.

"I cannot d-d-do th-this!" Lily managed to get out.

"Do what?" Rosie asked.

"This! James and me!" Lily said.

"What? Why not?" Rosie asked.

"Because we aren't meant to be!" Lily said.

"How are you supposed to know that when you haven't even gone out on a date with him yet?" Elise asked.

"I just have this gut feeling whenever I'm around him. I think it's trying to tell me that I shouldn't be with him because one of us will end up hurting the other!" Lily said slowly.

"You say you have this gut feeling? What does it feel like?" Skyler asked.

"Well, it feels like a bunch of butterflies have gone mad in my stomach. And when this occurs, I feel like I might throw up!" Lily explained.

"I see. This isn't doubt you're feeling, you are feeling _love_. I knew it! I knew you and James were meant for each other!" Skyler laughed.

"Lily, at least go out with him once. I think you do owe him that!" Rosie said.

"I do not owe him anything!" Lily stated.

"Yes you do! After what you did to him on the train, you owe him at least one date. We will even go to Hogsmead today and pick out an outfit. You will talk to James now, as I expect he is downstairs, and set the date up for tonight around 9 o'clock!" Elise said with authority.

"Now go down there and kiss and make up!" Rosie said with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am!" Lily laughed.

Lily walked over to the mirror to check to see if she was red, thankfully she wasn't. She began to make her way downstairs. She walked into the common room to find all of the Marauders sitting around the fireplace.

Lily sighed and said, "Boys, can you please leave James and me to talk in private?"

"No way, Lils, I have got to hear this!" Sirius said.

Lily glared at him.

"Padfoot, let's just leave them alone." Remus said.

"Thanks Remus." Lily said in thankfulness.

Remus smiled and Sirius and he were gone.

"Lily…" James started.

"James no, let me do all the talking!"

James remained silent.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I was just really confused. I wasn't sure if I liked you or not. Basically I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. As I talked this out with Elise, Skyler, and Rosie, they made me realize it wasn't doubt I was feeling, I was feeling likeness for you. So I was wondering if you would like to meet me at 9 o'clock in the front hall so we can finally go on a real first date. I'm not going to tell you what we're doing, but dress in casual clothes. Well, I'm going to go somewhere with the girls, so goodbye!" Lily got up to go, but James grabbed her wrist.

James pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I'm in like with you too!" James said with a smile.

Lily walked up the spiral staircase and her friends were all ready to go to Hogsmead. She snatched her coat and the Fantastic Four were on their way to Hogsmead.


	12. Shopping Spree

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 12 – Shopping Spree_

"So, what sop are we going to go to, and what are going to buy?" Lily asked.

"We're going to buy you a totally new outfit, including underwear, new make-up, and we're going to go to the little barber shop and get some of that mess, you like to call hair, chopped off. You let it grow down to your belly button! The barber shop is called _With a Flick_, the clothing shop is called _The Shop Around the Corner_, and we will be getting make-up from _Witch Works_." Skyler said.

Lily nodded.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to go to Zonko's and Honeyduke's for a gift for James." Elise added.

"Oh, why do we need to get James a gift?" Lily asked.

"We just do, ok?" Elise snapped.

"Ok." Lily responded.

They walked for about 15 minutes when they came up to _With A Flick_.

"Do we have to cut my hair?" Lily asked in desperation.

"Yes!" The three girls yelled.

"We're going to keep the length, but not that much length." Rosie said.

"Fine, if we must!" Lily said a little saddened.

They all walked in and a man named Xanthus Smith greeted them.

"Hello ladies, my name is Xanthus Smith, how may I help you?" the man named Xanthus stated.

"Well sir, I would like to get my friend's hair cut. Could you please chop it so it's about chest length? Also, could you please curl it into ringlets?" Rosie asked.

"Sure ma'am. Would you please go and sit in that empty chair over there?" Xanthus said.

Lily went and sat in the chair as instructed. She was somewhat nervous. Xanthus began shampooing, cutting, and styling. Within 10 minutes, he was finished. Lily looked into the mirror and was amazed at what she saw. Her beautiful red locks of hair were in shiny tight ringlets. Rosie paid the man and everyone was now heading to _The Shop Around the Corner_. This is where they will get Lily all new clothes.

They walked in to find hundreds of clothes just waiting to be tried on and/or bought. Skyler went at it right away. Rosie, Elise, and Lily walked around the underwear area. Lily picked out some black and red lingerie. Skyler came back with 4 different outfits and 2 pairs of really cute shoes. She handed them over to Lily and pushed her into the changing booth.

Lily came out in a black dress with a green ribbon outlining the seams. The dress was about 2 inches above the knee and hugged Lily's perfect, petite body. It fit her perfectly. The girls were in awe. Lily went back into the dressing room and came out in another dress. It was, again, above the knee and emerald green to complement her eyes. Lily went back into the dressing booth and came out in a pair of black pants and a blue halter top. It looked fabulous on her. She went back in the dressing room and came out in an antique, corset black and green dress. She looked attractive in it. Lily quickly changed back into her normal clothes and tried on the shoes. One pair was black high-heels and the other was a pair of black boots. Both pairs fit perfectly. Lily was satisfied and the girls were extremely happy. They went to pay for the 4 outfits, 2 pairs of shoes, and underwear. The total came to 22 Galleons, 17 Sickles, and 3 Knuts. Everyone chipped in to pay because everything was very expensive.

They grabbed the shopping bags and went into _Witch Works_ for make-up. The Fantastic Four only stayed in this shop for about 10 minutes because all they needed was the basics. They also got manicures and pedicures. They bought eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, foundation, lipstick, and they paid for their nails. This all cost 7 Galleons, 3 Sickles, and 8 Knuts.

Lily, Skyler, Elise, and Rosie were all worn out, so they decided to go to the _Three Broomsticks _and grab a butterbeer. As they were walking, they passed the Marauders. They were all holding bags and one of the bags each guy was holding was from _Pure Icing_, a jewelry shop. The girls pretended not to notice and went to get a butterbeer.

"Lils, now we can't get James a gift because he got you something." Elise said.

"Ok, then can we go back to the castle? Please!" Lily said jadedly.

"Fine, let's go." Elsie said.


	13. The First Date

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 13 – The First Date_

The walked, in silence, back to the castle. They then went to Gryffindor tower and began preparing Lily for her date. Her hair and nails were done, all the girls needed to do was outfit and make-up. It was 8:00 pm and they has one hour to transform her.

Elise took care of the make-up. She put a very light dusting of green shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara on. Elise used a very delectable strawberry lip gloss for Lily's final touch.

Skyler took care of the outfit. She ended up wearing the mini black dress that had the green ribbons, and the new pair of black high-heels. Lily looked gorgeous.

It was now 8:45 pm and Lily had to get going. On her way out of the common room, Rosie sprayed her with a flavorful smelling scent. It was vanilla.

Lily ran down the stairs and towards the kitchens. She tickled the pair and shot inside.

"May Dribble help you miss?" an adorable little house elf asked.

"Umm… yes please. Can Dribble get me two meals. I would like fruit, two main courses, and a few goblets of drinks. This is only for me and one other. Please also add a dessert and put it in a picnic basket with two large blankets and a candle. Thank you very much Dribble." Lily instructed quickly.

The house elf did as Lily told and came back in two minutes with everything.

"Thank you SO much Dribble." Lily thanked the tiny little house elf.

"Please, miss, come again soon." Dribble said while escorting Lily out of the door.

Lily ran to the front hall and found James nervous and waiting for Lily.

"Wow James, you clean up well." Lily said surprising James.

"Oh, Lily. I'm the one who should be stunned. You look beautiful." James said smiling.

"So where and what are we exactly doing?" James questioned.

"I thought you and I could have a nice little picnic in my most favorite spot in all of Hogwarts." Lily said while still leaving the place a mystery.

"And where would that be?" James wanted to know.

"You will just have to wait and see mister." Lily said teasing.

"Fine." James gave up.

They walked for a good 5 minutes when Lily stopped in the middle of the quidditch pitch. She smiled and pulled out a blanket and sat upon it.

"This is you most favorite place in all of Hogwarts!" James was surprised.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? I am on the quidditch team and I enjoy the sport!" Lily was a little confused.

"Well, you never seemed that passionate out the sport and I'm just a little surprised." James said.

"It may seem like I don't like quidditch, but I love it! Best sport in the world if you ask me. So I was hoping we could have a romantic date here. Seeing as you are so interested in getting to know me, why not do it some place I like?" Lily questioned.

"True, well this is my favorite place too, so looks like I found something we have in common." James smiled. Lily returned the smile.

She began pulling the contents of the basket out and laying them on the blanket. There were assortments of fruit, warm turkey, and chocolate for dessert. Lily pulled out the candle, took out her wand, and lit the candle. She then made it levitate about 1 foot above the ground and it was between the two of them.

They began eating and talking about themselves. They talked about everything; their favorite sports, games, music, movies, about their childhoods, and anything else. They then started to brainstorm ideas about the welcoming ball they are supposed to hold in about 2 weeks. They came up with a costume party. It was simple yet fun!

As they finished eating, Lily made all of the food disappear as well as the basket and candle. She grabbed the other blanket and put it over her bare arms. James scooted closer to Lily and put his arm over her shoulder. Lily then lay down and James did the same beside her.

It was a clear starry night. They watched the stars and were still talking about anything and everything. The subject was now in Lily's hands.

"So, why did you want to go out with me so badly?" Lily asked.

"Well, you are smart, sexy, and beautiful. You are also very kind hearted and sweet. That's what I like about you. So I wanted to ask you out. You always kept rejecting me and that got me down, but whenever I saw you with another guy I got jealous and it just made me want you more." James grabbed Lily's hand.

"Wow, I didn't know you thought of me like that. I just thought you wanted me because you couldn't have me!" Lily stated.

"Nope, I really like you Lily. And I hope we can have another date soon. Also, I wanted to ask you… Will you go to the Welcoming Ball with me?" James was nervous.

Lily thought for a moment than said with a smile on her face, "Of course James, I would LOVE to go to the ball with you. We have to go to the costume shop before everyone else gets their, I want us to match, if that's ok with you?" Lily said.

"Ok, how about we go tomorrow, since tomorrow is Saturday." James asked.

"Ok. Cool!" Lily replied.

They lay under the stars in complete silence for another 10 minutes. Finally, James leaned over and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Lily deepened the kiss and made it more passionate. After about 3 minutes of snogging, Lily got up and grabbed James's hand and picked up the blankets. They both walked back into the castle and walked back to their common room.

**A/N: Sorry everyone for me taking so long to write this chapter, I had a bit of writers block for this story, but I hope to update sooner than later! Thanks for the great support and reviews…I love you all.**

**-Jessie-**


	14. After the Date

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 14 - After the Date_

When they got into the common room, James pushed Lily up against the wall and began kissing her feverishly.

"No, no James…too fast!" Lily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" James said quickly.

"Oh, screw it!" Lily sighed and then kissed him anxiously. She decided to screw her principles and morals and just let go and have fun!

"No, you're right Lily, too fast, WAY too fast!" James said while pulling back.

"Wha?" Lily was confused.

James and her paused for a moment and then James just went after her again. Lily giggled and said, "We have to stop playing games with each other!"

"Fine! We will stop playing games with one another." James agreed.

They kept making their way around the room finding every surface possible to make-out on. First it was the floor, then the table, then the counter, now finally the couch. A half an hour later, Lily got up. She grabbed James's hand and smirked at him. James picked Lily up, and led her to her room. Lily was smitten and smiled, as well as giggled, the whole way to her room. James threw her on the bed. Lily looked at James hungrily and James began to climb aboard the bed. He crawled to Lily and Lily grabbed his shirt collar and pulled James down to her level so she can passionately kiss him. James slowly put his hand on Lily's knee. He began taking it up further and pulled off her dress eventually. She was wearing her new black lacey underwear set. James stared at the beauty before him. Lily then grabbed him by the collar once again and ripped his shirt off.

She then unzipped his nice dress pants and soon they were both in their skivvies. James then kissed her on the lips and began making his way down. He stopped at her collar bone and sucked and nipped to leave a mark. He kept going and Lily accidentally let a small moan of pleasure out. James smiled and went back to her mouth. Lily wanted to now take control and flipped James on his back and began letting her hands wonder. They were kissing feverishly and James soon found himself wanting to go further.

-X-X-X-X-

James woke up to the shining Saturday morning sun. He looked over and saw Lily sleeping silently next to him. He checked Lily's clock and saw it was only 9:00 am. He sat there thinking about last nights events. He looked over at Lily once again and saw her eyes open, smiling, and staring at him. He smiled back and said, "Well good morning sunshine!"

Lily smiled and said, "Good morning to you too!"

"Do you want some toast love? We can go downstairs together and eat with all of our friends!" James suggested.

"That would be fine! Give me a few minutes to put some clothes on Hun!" Lily said while slowly getting out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her taunt little body.

They both got out of bed and dressed. Ten minutes later they met each other in the common room and began walking towards the Great Hall for some breakfast. They held hands the entire way and kissed, just a tiny little loving peck on the cheek, every-so-often.

"Hey Prongs, have a nice night?" Sirius yelled and winked at the couple holding hands!

"As a matter of fact, Sirius, we did!" Lily answered for James with a huge smile on her face!

"Aha! Really? What happened?" Sirius asked while the two were sitting down.

"You know, just this and that." James replied simply.

"OOOHHHHHH…I SEE!" Sirius said back.

"So how was your night really?" Elise asked.

"Like I said, it was fun and we are going to go out again. Today as a matter of fact." Lily said to her friend.

"Ah, I see. Have fun you two crazy kids. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Skyler said.

"Well that doesn't leave much, but we probably did what you would or wouldn't do." Lily said with a smirk.


	15. Romeo and Juliet

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 15 - Romeo & Juliet_

James and Lily, hand in hand, began walking to Hogsmeade. It was, about, a 15 minute walk to the village. It was a nice, sunny day with a bit of a breeze. They were chatting about nothing in particular, just enjoying the company of each other. They reached the entrance to the village and walked up the street to a shop called Madame Merkine's Costume Shop: For all Occasions. The pair walked in to find it completely deserted. Lily hit the bell to call Madame Merkine's attention. She came out from a purple velvet curtain behind the counter.

"Yes? Oh, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is having a costume ball n about two weeks, my boyfriend and I would like to be matching with the perfect costumes please." Lily explained.

"I see. I see. Ok. Give me one moment." She said.

Madame Merkine went back through the curtain and came back with two choices. One was a cow, and the other was vampires. James really like the vampire idea.

"Umm… do you have something a little more 'couple' like?" Lily asked.

"Yes, yes, of course, my child. Be right back." She disappeared once again and came back with a beautiful renaissance style dress and a puffy sleeved male's outfit.

"And this would be…" James looked confusedly at the costumes.

"But of course, young one, it is the most well known couple. They are the tragic love-filled people, known as… Romeo and Juliet." Madame Merkine said with a dramatic voice.

"Who!" James was still confused.

"OH MY GOSH! We'll take them! It is PERFECT!" Lily squeaked.

"That will be 18 galleons, 12 sickles, and 3 knuts." She rang off the costumes.

Lily and James paid then grabbed their bags.

They walked outside and headed back towards Hogwarts.

"You called me your boyfriend!" James smiled.

"What?"

"In the costume shop, you said I was your boyfriend." James smiled again.

"Yeah? So?" Lily tried to brush the topic off as if it was nothing.

"So then, I guess its official. We are boyfriend and girlfriend now." James was in high spirits.

"I guess so. I do hope you like the costume choice. I really love Romeo and Juliet." Lily said.

"Never heard of them. Do we know them?" James asked.

"What? Oh, well, it's fictional. It's about a romantic boy, like you, falls for a forbidden love, like me." Lily explained in a dreamy voice.

"Do they live happily ever after?" James wanted to know.

"Well…uh…no, they both killed themselves." Lily stated.

"Wait, what!" James was astounded.

"They died for love…so they could be together in heaven forever!" Lily quickly explained.

"Well it's not totally like us then, now is it? We're still alive, and hopefully will be for many, MANY more years to come." James said.

"True, very true!" Lily smiled at James. "We should probably go tell Dumbledore our ball idea so he can announce it at dinner or whatever."

"Ok, let's go now." James said.

They walked back into the castle and to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. They said the password, climbed the stairs, and went inside.

"Why hello there Miss Evans and Mr. Potter; what brings you here?" Dumbledore spoke.

"We had an idea for the Welcoming Ball in two weeks. How about a costume party? We will have people dress up and come around 7:30 pm-ish, the students under 5th year shall leave at 10:00 pm and everyone else may stay until 12:00 pm." Lily explained.

"Wonderful idea you two! I will make the announcement at dinner tonight and we'll have no classes the Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday before the ball."

Dumbledore dismissed Lily and James. They went to their common room to shower before lunch.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Ya, so SOME people think I'm a horrible writer and said I should never write again and that I should just stop what I'm doing now! That's not so good! So please tell me what you think about this story and my others so I know if I should never write again or not…thanks so much…bye bye!**

**Love,**

**Kiwi!**


	16. Planning for a Magical Night

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 16 - Planning for a "Magical" Night_

They walked down to lunch to find Sirius, Remus, Skyler, Rosie, and Elise sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Hey Prongs! Get you cocky ass over here!" Sirius nearly shouted.

James smiled and walked over to them with Lily at his side.

"So what's up with this costume ball thingy? Dumbledore posted stuff all over the common rooms and is announcing it tonight. So what's the deal?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's a costume ball. Everyone is supposed to dress up and come here and dance and just have fun! James and I already have our costumes!" Lily explained.

"O my gosh! You do? What are you two going as?" Elise asked.

"We're going as Ro…" James started.

"It's a surprise!" Lily cut in.

"Fine be that way Lily Evans!" Rose pouted.

"I will!" Lily said with a smirk.

"Well we have to just grab a small bite to eat then we have some serious planning to do!" James said.

They grabbed a few bits of food, and then ran to their common room. They ate while discussing what their going to do about music, food, and everything else.

"Well, I'm thinking a buffet table, and we'll book the Awestruck Amwards for the band. Is that all we need?" Lily asked.

"What about decorations?" James wondered.

"How about we do twinkle lights and hanging lights and beautiful steamers and just have it be random and pretty. The students should also be allowed to go outside, so we'll set up gazebos with pretty white and pink roses and fountains and… o my gosh, I love this all!" Lily smiled.

"Sounds perfect." James replied while jotting it all down on paper.

"This is going to be WONDERFUL!" Lily exclaimed.

"It really is." James stopped writing now and stared at Lily.

"What James? Is their something on my face?" Lily asked.

'_Why is he staring at me like that? He's making me feel conscious about myself. Why do I get this way when I'm around him. I have butterflies in my stomach, I always get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. I think…I think…I think I'm in love!' _Lily thought.

"No, you look perfect as always. I was just admiring your beauty." James said.

James leaned over and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. He pulled away and smiled, not smirked, at her.

"James, I know we've only been 'going out' for a few days, but it feels like so much longer. I don't know if I'm rushing anything, but…umm… James Potter, I love you." That's it, she said the three most dreadful, scary, and yet calming words ever.

There was silence for a second or two. But to them, it felt like eternity. James stared right into Lily's emerald green eyes and said something that even surprised himself, "I love you too."

Lily felt a sudden jolt in her stomach and slid down to the floor.

"Ow! James. Ow!" Lily felt the same sudden pain in her stomach.

"Lily! Lily? O Merlin! What's wrong love? Tell me, what's wrong!" James was in a panic.

"James, my stomach….it…" Lily was now unconscious.

"Lily? Come back. No! Lily!" James took quick action.

He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong with her? TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" James was worried.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't calm down and tell me exactly what happened, then I'm going to have to send you out of here." Madame Fontactar said in a stern manner.

"We were discussing the upcoming ball when she slid off of the couch and said 'James, my stomach…it…' and then she fainted. Can you fix her? Please tell me she's going to be ok!" James was so worried.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter; let me have a look at her. Please set her down on that bed. Ok, ok ok ok ok… well, it seems I cannot figure out what is wrong with her! This is very odd. I've never seen anything like this. Hmm…. Mr. Potter, please go get the Headmaster, and hurry up!" Madame Fontactar said in a rushed, yet confused, voice.

James left then reentered the hospital wing 5 minutes later with Albus Dumbledore at his side.

"You wanted to see me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Ms. Evans… she…well…fainted. And I don't know why. I've never seen anything like this before. It's quite odd to tell you the truth." Madame Fontactar was confused with Lily's case.

Professor Dumbledore strode over to where Lily laid and took a few looks at her and, surprisingly, remained calm.

"What? Professor? What's wrong with Lily?" James asked.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Lily was hit with a curse. But the odd thing is, is that the curse was given to her through telepathy. Hmm… Well, this curse caused a muscle spasm in her stomach that was so painful that she, of course, fainted. I haven't seen this curse performed in over 40 years. It's called the Kiwanis Curse. It can only be performed through telepathy. This is odd. There is only one wizard that comes to mind who I actually know can perform this curse perfectly." Dumbledore was in deep thought.

"Voldemort!" James whispered.

"Exactly, my dear boy. Now, you may stay with Ms. Evans until 10:00. Then I want you to go and rest. She will, of course, be here for a little while. Madame Fontactar needs to figure out how to get her stomach back to full strength. Good-bye." With that, Dumbledore was gone.

James sat on a chair that he summoned next to Lily's bed.

"Oh my love! Please don't be gone. Come back to reality. I love you." James whispered. He lay down next to Lily and fell into a light sleep.

He woke up to Madame Fontactar calling his name. "Mr. Potter! It's 10:00 now. Time to leave as instructed by the Headmaster."

"Good-bye my love." James said to Lily's still body. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the encouraging reviews! You all were right; Emilyp is STUPID AND DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT! LOL! Thank you all for the GREAT reviews. Sorry about taking FOREVER to update this story. It's just; I never have n e time n e more to write! So thanks again! Also, I deleted my other stories; I decided I only want to focus on this one, seeing as this one is the #1 hit I wrote. Don't worry, I'll write another story after I get more into this one! Thanks again! Please read and review…if you wanna!**

**With All Love,**

**Kiwi**


	17. Will she wake up?

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 17 - Will she wake up?_

James walked to his dormitory and quickly got into bed. He was tired and his head was swimming with the events that just occurred.

'_I cannot believe that just happened! Why would Voldemort want to hurt my Lily? I do not get it! What did she ever do to him? I hope she wakes up soon. I just want to be with her right now and tell her I love her and I cannot stand the thought of her being motionless on the bed in the hospital wing! Ugh! What am I going to do?' _James thought.

After about an hour and a half of these thoughts of confusion, he drifted off into a deep slumber.

…_BRRRING…BRRRING…BRRRING… _The alarm, that James set last night for 8:00 am, had gone off. James got up quickly and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After about a 20 minute shower he went into his room and got some clothes on. He walked over to Lily's room and knocked twice. Then after no answer he knocked again and entered the room. He saw the bed empty and then all of a sudden remembered Lily was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, my poor Lily! My love. The love of my life! What shall I ever do?" He said silently to himself while sitting on Lily's empty bed.

James walked out of the common room and walked towards the hospital wing. He got to the doors and stopped right before entering, he heard voices.

"…She is in danger! We need to keep a closer eye on her. Voldemort must have something up his sleeve. Otherwise, why would he attack a random student? There is no need to hurt an innocent person unless something close in the future is to happen." Professor McGonagall stated with a sound of worry.

"Calm down Minerva. Everything will be fine. I am sure Mr. Potter will pay extra attention to Miss Evans now that this has happened. Do not worry, everything will be fine!" Dumbledore said in a soothing voice.

James walked into the room and immediately the professors stopped their conversation.

"Hello Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Is Lily going to be alright? Has she awoken yet?" James asked.

"Mr. Potter, she should awake in about 10 minutes. You may go and sit next to her if you like!" Dumbledore said.

James walked over to Lily and conjured up a chair to sit in.

"My love, please wake up and be ok. Merlin, I love you so much. Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be…"

"James? What? Where am I? What happened?" Lily asked in a slight whisper.

"Lily! Oh my goodness. Lily! You're awake! Thank Merlin!" James said.

Lily smiled. "James, what happened?"

"You complained about your stomach hurting then you fell and I rushed you into here." James explained.

Lily tried to lift herself up, but she couldn't. James quickly went to her and told her to just relax for a little while. Lily lifted her head and kissed James softly on the cheek and whispered a thank you to him.

"You are more than welcome my love. As long as you're going to be ok, which according to Dumbledore, you will be able to leave by this afternoon." James said.

"Ok good, because we have to finish where we left off." Lily said with a smirk.

James just laughed slightly and said, "What ever you want love." Then he smiled.

The time passed by pretty quickly and then the clock stroke 1:00 pm. Dumbledore said Lily was free to go, but as long as James kept a close eye on her.

Lily and James walked back towards their common room. About 5 feet away James picked Lily up and carried her all the way to his bedroom.

"Is this where we left off?" Lily said fully knowing they only left off with a kiss, but she smiled anyways.

"No, but so what? This is where we're going to start!" James said as he smirked.

"Oh James!" With that Lily began to kiss James passionately.

Lily slowly unbuttoned James's shirt and threw it off to the side. She kissed her way down his chest and back up again, nibbling and leaving marks. James soon took over and rolled her over and took off her sweater and unclipped her bra. He kissed her on her neck leaving marks as well. He cupped her chest and kissed down her stomach. Lily giggled while this was happening.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing. Keep going." Lily said.

Lily rolled on top of James and unzipped his pants. She slid her hand down his boxers and felt around. She then fully took off his boxers and James then took over. He very slowly took off her pants and began kissing feverishly and licking anywhere he possibly could. James then took it all the way with Lily.

After making love, they fell asleep in each others arms.

The sun shined through the window welcoming a new day. Today was also the start of classes. Lily began to stir and woke up out of her deep sleep. She opened her eyes to see James lying next to her and staring at her.

"Good morning sexy." James said.

Lily giggled and said, "Well good morning to you too."

James looked at his clock.

"Oh shit! We have to get ready. It's 7:00 am and classes start at 8:30 am." James said.

Lily got out of his bed and then realized she was still in the nude. James whistled at her and Lily ran to the bathroom and took a very quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her petite body and opened the door to the shower. She walked towards her room when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see James also wrapped in a towel.

"Not now James, we need to get ready." Lily said.

James kissed her passionately on the lips and pushed her against a wall then lifted her onto the counter-top. She spread her legs a little bit so James could get closer to her. James kissed her sensitive spot on her neck and Lily let a moan of pleasure escape her. She then pulled away and ran to her room so she wouldn't be late for her first day of classes.

A half an hour later James and Lily were strolling through the corridors on their way to breakfast. They reached the great hall and sat in their usual spots with all of their friends.

"Are you ok Lils? I heard about the whole fainting thing. And right now you seem a bit too happy? What happened?" Skyler asked.

"Oh nothing!" Lily just couldn't stop smiling.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU TWO SHAGGED!" Skyler nearly yelled.

"Shhhh… shut up! You don't need to announce it to the whole school!" Lily glared at her friend.

"So how was it!" Elise asked.

"Elise, obviously it was good. She cannot stop smiling!" Rosie smiled.

"Prongs! You and Lily shagged! When were you going to tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Never." James replied.

"So how was it? Was she any good?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, it is really none of your business…umm…geesh, it was great!" James said smiling wide.

McGonagall soon came around and handed every one a schedule. First thing to do today was potions…with the Slytherins!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry it is taking me SO long to update my story. I am REALLY busy with all of my activities and homework and all of that good shit! I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope it was SO worth reading it! Tell me about it…review…if you wanna!**

**Ciao,**

**Jessie**


	18. The Dance

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 18 - The Dance_

The week went by kind of slowly and homework began piling up for the student. Yet, that still didn't break the excitement of the dance that was to be held on Friday. Everyone was excited. It was Friday and everyone thought they needed to start getting ready as early as possible. Lily and James were in the Gryffindor's common room with their friends to get ready.

"So are you going to tell us who you and James are going to be?" Rosie asked.

"No." Lily responded.

She then thought it to be too hard to keep it a secret so she ran to the boy's dormitories, grabbed James and went back to their own common room to get ready by themselves.

It was now 6:30 and the heads and prefects needed to be there early to finish any last setting up. Lily and James went to the Great Hall and looked around at all of the decorations, it was all so beautiful. There were garlands of flowers everywhere, twinkling lights wrapped everywhere, fish bowls with floating candles in them, and a dance floor that looked as if it were in a garden of lilies, roses, daisies, and so much more.

It was 7:00 and the students began to arrive. There were many types of costumes that showed up. There were cows, vampires, chickens, stars, planets, and so much more. Rosie and Sirius were typical vampires, Elise and Remus were werewolves (go figure), and Skyler and Lothar were Barbie and Ken dolls. They all found each other and yet no one could figure out who James and Lily were. Finally, Elise, being a muggleborn, figured out who they were.

"OMIGOD! You two are Romeo and Juliet. Aww…that is SO romantic." Elise said.

"Who is that?" Remus asked.

"They are two people who loved each other enough to die for their love. It's SO romantic. I'll lend you the book to read it." Elise answered his question.

"Oh, ok." Remus said.

"Well, Miss Evans, would you like to take a walk with me outside?" James asked politely to Lily.

"Why, my good sir, I would love to accompany you outside." Lily replied.

They walked hand in hand outside and James sat Lily down in a gazebo. He looked like he had something really important to say.

"Lily, you know I love you with all of my heart right?" James asked.

"Yes, and you know I love you with all of my heart." Lily replied.

"I know this might seem, you know, kind of sudden, seeing as we've only been dating for just a little over a week now, but I feel like I've been with you for a whole life time now. So I wanted to know…" James pulled a small bundle from his pocket, "will you accept my promise ring? It is not an engagement ring; it is a promise ring that _someday_ we will get married and start a whole new life together, as one." James finished.

"Oh my." Lily was stunned.

"…"

"James, it's beautiful. Of course I'll accept this ring. How could I not?" Lily stated.

James then put the ring on Lily's left hand ring finger. As he did this, the ring did something strange, it glowed a bright bright golden color. It then sent tingles up and down both James and Lily's backs. It meant, that they were, in a true, strong love binding relationship.

The night went by pretty quickly, and people started to leave. James and Lily walked together back to their common room.

They whispered "I love you." To one another and went to sleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: I know I know, this is like REALLY short…well im in a bit of writer's block and seeing as my poochy died, I haven't been in the mood to write a lot lately, so forgive me for the shortness and lateness…I hope you at least liked it a bit!**

**Also, thanks for all of the great reviews….and all who gave me bad review, I just laugh at you…H AHA HA H AHA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA!**

**Ciao,**

**Jessie**


	19. The True Romeo and Juliet

**Lily's Final Answer**

_Chapter 19 - The True Romeo and Juliet _

**Later on in the year.**

The year has flown by very quickly. Remus proposed to Elise, Lily and James grew ever so closer to one another, if that was even possible, Sirius and Rosie are getting extremely serious, and well…Peter…no one really knows about him, he's been missing a lot lately.

It is the month of May and all of the seventh years are growing extremely agitated for the NEWTs testing is coming closer and closer with each passing day. Then, after that, they have graduation to look forward to. It was the Head's final responsibility to plan this entire graduation ceremony and the party afterwards.

"Merlin, I'm going to pull all of my hair out!" Lily screamed in the Great Hall while studying for NEWTs with her friends.

"Honey, calm down, you'll do great. You're top of our year; you're beautiful, sexy, and smart." James said.

"What does beautiful and sexy have to do with NEWTs testing?" Lily asked obviously confused.

"It doesn't have anything to do with testing, I just thought I aught to remind you." James said with a wink.

"You guys are so romantic." Rosie sighed dreamily.

Lily and James smiled.

"So, did you to decide upon a day for your wedding?" Sirius asked Elise.

"I was thinking at night, when the moon is full in July." Elise stated.

"Uhh…I don't know, maybe hun." Remus said kind of shakily to his wife to be.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily (Lily found out about his little secret around Christmas time.) looked wearily at one another obviously thinking the same thing.

Lily and James packed up their things an hour later and headed to their dorm room to plan the graduation in secret.

"Let's have a muggle-style graduation. It gives the students a cultural experience." Lily suggested.

"Lily, that's a great idea. And afterwards, for the party, let's just have everyone dress in comfortable clothing and just have a band come and play with snacks and drinks. I don't think we should have anything too formal." James stated.

"Good idea." Lily said.

"Lils, hun, babe, I've got something I want to talk to you about." James said in all seriousness.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Lily said with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Come with me." James took her hand and led her to the balcony that led off of his room. There were candles lit everywhere (mind you, this is nighttime now), rose petals strewn all over the floor and a swinging bench. They sat upon it.

"Lily, I think it's time to talk about _us_." James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily was starting to look as if she was about to cry.

"What I mean to say is," James took her by the hand and got down on one knee. "Lily Marie Evans, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage and putting up with me for the rest of our lives?"

Lily soon had one single tear slid down her perfectly soft cheek.

"Oh James…yes. I love you. Of course I will marry you." Lily said with a smile on her face.

James wiped the tear off of her face and smiled at her.

"But James, I don't want a big wedding; I think we should just have Dumbledore marry us. When do you think?"

"How about right now…tonight." James offered.

"That is a great idea." Lily got up.

James grabbed her by the hand and led her to the large gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees" James said to the gargoyle, which then sprang to the side and revealed a staircase.

The two love-birds walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Potter and Miss Evans." Dumbledore's faint voice came from the other side.

They walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked them.

"Yes professor. We were wondering if you would do us the honor of marrying us right here, right now." James said to the wise, old man.

There was a twinkle in his eye, and he smiled.

"Of course I will." Dumbledore agreed.

After about 20 minutes, Lily and James Potter emerged from his office with Mrs. Lily Potter being carried by Mr. James Potter bridle style to their Head's common room. When they got there, they noticed something different about their common room. There were no longer two separate doors with a lion on each and their names on them. Now there was one door with a male and female lion on it and a golden plaque above it saying 'Mr. and Mrs. James Potter.'

They looked at one another and went into the room. It was the same as their other rooms only this time a bigger bed, a bigger closet, and all of their stuff was together. They were happy, they were married, and they were _in love_. Lily looked around at their new room as James went to the bathroom. Two seconds later James came running out with smoke behind him and grabbed Lily and ran back to Dumbledore's office.

They sprinted up the steps and said they were under attack. The Headmaster took quick action and summoned all of the prefects to take all of the students into the Great Hall.

Five minutes later everyone was in the Great Hall. Dumbledore made a quick announcement and told all of the prefects to entertain the students while all teachers and Heads must observe the damage to the school.

Lily and James went with Dumbledore. Half of the castle was blown to pieces.

"How could this happen? This school is protected." Lily said.

All of a sudden 10 Death Eaters swooped down on the teachers and Heads. One of the cloaked maniacs grabbed Lily and tried to get away. James was too quick and sent a stunning spell at him. He let go of Lily and then apparated. They fought against the Death Eaters and soon they were gone.

Everyone went back inside of the castle to see if all of the students were all right. Luckily, no one was seriously injured or killed. The mediwitch took care of all of those who were injured.

Dumbledore took Lily and James aside to speak to them.

"The war has gotten to the students. We need to have all of the fifth years and under go to the Room of Requirement to be protected by the house elves and on duty members of the Order. You two need to go into hiding. Lily, you are in danger, I cannot explain all here, but I can say that you are expecting a child. You may not understand because when a witch gets pregnant it is not the same as a muggle, they stay in their normal figure and the birthing process is not 9 months with witches. It is only 3. So, you will be expecting a child by the end of July. Now follow Professor McGonagall and she will take you into hiding. Who do you want to be your secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Sirius of course." James said.

"No, James, that is too obvious. Make it Peter Pettigrew." Lily said.

"Fine, we want Peter Pettigrew to be our secret keeper." James said quickly.

"Very well." Dumbledore said.

Soon Peter was at James's side wondering why he was summoned to them. James and Lily explained everything and soon everything was prepared for their hiding place. They apparated there right away. Peter apparated too, but not to the secret hiding place, no one knows where.

The war raged on at Hogwarts, Many people were killed. Many injuries, and sadly, the Fantastic Four was no more. Elise was killed by Lucius Malfoy himself, Rosie was killed by Tobias Fortenson, Skyler was killed by Reagan Umberton, Sirius is no where to be found as well as Peter.

It was now July 28 and Lily started getting labor pains. Her baby was to arrive on July 31. Her pains increased and the war was still at its peak in London. On July 31, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, named Harold James Potter.

A year went by and the war was still going on. They had heard from Dumbledore and their good friend, the game keeper, Hagrid. They also heard from Lupin, but oddly, from no one else. They grew more worried about Sirius and Peter. They were hoping they were safe. Harry started showing that he had magical powers at the age of only one year. He could extraordinarily levitate objects with his underdeveloped mind. It was amazing. They were so proud of their little Harry.

It is a cool night in August when a turn of horrible events happened. They were putting young Harry to sleep when a large purple light came from the door. Lily and James pulled their wands out and stood in front of Harry's nursery. James went towards the door, but then back off a bit when it burst open. In front of their very eyes, was the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. James lifted his wand and attempted, but failed, to throw a spell at him. It didn't work. Voldemort said the spell that cannot be blocked and cannot be defeated. James was on the floor, dead. Voldemort looked at Lily and Lily ran over to Harry's crib but before she got there Voldemort said the same spell and sent Lily to the floor, dead. Harry was screaming now. Voldemort went over to his crib, picked Harry up then set him on the floor.

Harry was hysterical and in very loud cries for his mother. To bad his mother cannot come to his aid anymore. Voldemort laughed a high pitch laugh that nearly drowned out Harry's screams. Harry fell in an abnormal silence. Voldemort raised his wand, and said the exact spell he put on Harry's parents. Green light brightened up the room, but Harry was not the one who was hurt, Voldemort turned into a mere shadow is what it seemed like, when all young, baby Harry was left with, was a thin lightening-bolt shaped scar.

Voldemort escaped the house that was left in ruins and Peter was standing close by watching the whole time. Sirius arrived at the house on his enchanted motorcycle to find Peter.

Peter apparated to a crowded spot in London, Sirius found him only minutes later. Sirius was in such a state of anger, that he could kill a man. Peter did something weird just then as Sirius pulled out his wand. Peter pulled out his wand, bit his finger off, and sent a spell out that killed the block full of muggles. Sirius then saw his former friend turn into a rat and crawl into the sewers behind him. Before Sirius could act, Ministry wizards surrounded the scene and found only one live person, and that was Sirius. The wizards sent stunning spells in his direction. They took his wand, snapped it into pieces and dragged Sirius off to serve a life long sentence in the wizard prison, Azkaban.

Hagrid heard the news of the Potter's house and got there as soon as he could. He heard faint cries coming from the rubble. He found baby Harry, dirty, all alone without his mummy or daddy.

He picked up Harry and took Sirius's motorbike to find Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Hagrid to meet them at Number 4, Private Drive, Little Whinging. Surrey at approximately 9:00 pm with Harry. Hagrid nodded and took Harry to Hogwarts to get some food in him. At 8:30 pm, Hagrid left with the small bundle, which is Harry, to go to the specific location that Dumbledore had told him to go.

Hagrid passed over hundreds of parties on the way to the address. He didn't stop though because he had specific instructions and he was to follow them. He soon was in Surrey and found the address perfectly and saw Dumbledore with McGonagall. Dumbledore took Harry and set him on the porch to Number 4 with a letter explaining everything and another note specifically to Petunia about keeping Harry.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

The End to the Story that was James and Lily.


End file.
